1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to packaged integrated circuit devices, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to providing connection with an integrated circuit die of a packaged device.
2. Background Art
A typical packaged integrated circuit (IC) device includes one or more IC dies, a substrate and a package material that protects the substrate and one or more IC dies. The substrate includes conductive interconnects to variously route power, ground, and signals between the one or more IC die and external structure (such as a printed circuit board) coupled to the packaged IC device. A package is typically connected to such external structure by a hardware interface including a set of input/output (I/O) contacts such as an array of conductive pins, solder balls or the like.
Wire bonding techniques are often used for connecting integrated circuitry that is to be included in a packaged IC device. Some types of wire bonding variously apply heat, pressure and/or ultrasonic energy to weld a bond wire to a bonding pad. One drawback of these types of processes is the tendency of bonding pads to peel or crack during welding. Such defects may adversely affect processing yields and/or the reliability of packaged IC devices.